Bromaster The Hedgehog Meet Sonic The Hedgehog Part 2
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: REVSIONS MADE AND EDITS! Part 2. A boy named Domenic appeared in the Sonic world by accident. What will happen? Will he get back home? Rated M for swearing only!
1. Sonic IN EARTH!

**_Chapter 1 - SONIC IN EARTH?!_**

I have a very special guest. He's very brave. He asked me to work together to make a sequel of this. This story will be emotional. And fake. And mostly about a young 14 year old boy named Domenic.

It's been months since I last visited Mobius. It was crazy. I decided to stay home because I couldn't take another second there. But, I thought of Amy. She was cute. But, when I think of her, I just think that I should tell her what I've wanted to tell her.

But, right now...I got a story that might just make you say, WHAT? THIS IS INSANE! But, its FanFiction. Anything can happen. And right now, a young boy who likes to read my stories is gonna have a crazy adventure.

Now, it all started like this.

A boy named Domenic was home alone for the weekend. He was on an Xbox emulator playing an Amy rose rom hack.

"C'mon! Beat the final boss!"

He got more and more furious. Repeatedly mashing every button.

"I've been stuck here for hours!"

(A couple minutes later)

"Dammit! Only one life remaining! How am I supposed to do this with only one life?!"

(2 minutes and 200 button presses later)

"AWWWWW YESSSSS! I got it! Wasn't too hard after all! I'm gonna get myself a coke and a bagel and then I'll see what game to play next."

Meanwhile the credits flowed across the screen. At the end of the credits, there was a cheat code displayed. By the time he came back with a bagel and a can of coke, he looked at the screen.

"Huh? I didn´t know this game had a cheat code. I´ll try it out."

He enter the cheat code. LRLRBAXBYLRBA. It turned out to be one of those lame level select cheats.

"Oh. Just a boring stage select screen. Shame."

He then, started playing other games until he got tired. So he decided to go to sleep.

So, now let's go to Mobius and see what Sonic and Tails are up too.

(In Tails' workshop)

Hey Sonic! Check this out!

"What is it?"

"Do you remember Bromaster?"

"Yeah why?"

"I've been working on a machine to transfer us to Earth. We could go visit him."

"Hmm...well, I do wonder what Earth look like. Sounds like a plan. I'm sure Amy would like it. She seems so different since he left."

"I know. Well I only need a chaos emerald to power this thing up and we´ll be there in no time!"

"Sure sounds like a plan to me. But I think we should try it out alone before we let Amy know. Not that she gets upset if it doesn't work."

"Good idea."

"I'll go alone and check if it's safe. By the way Tails, how do you plan on getting me back?"

"Take this remote. One click on the red button, it will transfer you back to Mobius."

"Okay. And what if anything goes wrong?!"

"Did any of my last 358 machines go wrong."

"Well...how do you know if I'll land in a safe spot and not in some volcano?"

"Trust me Sonic. You can always use the red button."

"Okay Tails. Is there any way to stay in contact while I'm there?"

"Well...no. Mobile data transfer technology won´t work transuniversally. I can't make a phone call into a different universe."

"You're telling me you can send me to Earth but not some lousy phone signal?!"

"Yep. Precisely that."

"Sometimes you just don't make sense to me Tails."

"Don't worry sonic. Now stand in that capsule over there and I'll beam you over."

Sonic shrugged and stood in the capsule.

"Okay Sonic. Are you ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Okay. 3, 2, 1..."

Tails flicks some levers and presses some buttons.

"GO!"

Tails hits a big button on the control panel. The machine made some loud noises and sparks. Then, nothing happened.

"Tails, I'm still right here in the capsule..."

"What? According to my calculations you should be on earth. come out of there. I'll have to take a look at the machine again. I'm sorry."

"It's okay Tails. At least nobody's hurt."

Tails fiddles around with some screws. Sonic left the remote on the table.

20 minutes later, Tails face palmed.

"Dang! I know what went wrong! I sent the current through the chaos emerald the wrong way. According to my calculations, the person or object at these coordinates in space and time of the OTHER universe got transported to ours."

"And who or what might that be?"

"I'm sorry to say, Sonic, but I don't know."

"And where in our universe might that person or object be?"

"Pretty much anywhere, I have a bad feeling about this."

"This might be bad."

Sonic looked at the capsule.

"Maybe something was stuck in here too."

Tails chuckled.

"There's nothing wrong in there. It's just some minor errors where the emerald is."

Sonic saw a switch. He got very curious.

"Then, what does this do?"

Sonic pulled it. A flash appeared for a second. Smoke was everywhere. Tails quickly looked in the capsule.

"Sonic! Are you okay? Say something!"

Tails waved to clear the smoke. Nobody was in there. Sonic was gone.

"HE'S GONE!"

Tails looked around. All he saw was his inventions and some other stuff.

"If he's gone, then where could he be?"

Tails made a long pause, thinking where he could be. He then, had an idea.

"Probably, where we wanted him to go."

Tails looked at the big button. He went to it.

"Maybe I can bring him back."

Tails then, pressed the button. The machine started shaking. Then, screws started flying out of the capsule. Tails made a worried look.

"Oh, this looks bad."

The machine broke down. Black smoke flowed through the lab. Tails coughed and opened a window.

"Well, this is a big problem."

Now, let's go back to Domenic.

He was sleeping on a grassy field. By the time he woke up, he got up and stretched.

"Ah, what a nice sunny day. It feels good when the sun bathes me in warmth. Wait! (Record scratches) I'M OUTSIDE!"

Domenic looked around. He got nervous.

"Umm...I'm not by my house. I'm not anywhere near my house. Where am I!"

"You're in Mobius."

"WHAA! WHO SAID THAT?!"

"Me."

Domenic turned around. His jaw dropped. He was looking at a pink furry hedgehog. She was wearing red dress and a red hair band. She was also wearing big red and white boots. She had pink coloured hair and a cute smile. Her emerald green eyes were looking into his eyes.

"Whoa..."

"Hi."

Domenic spoke in a shy voice.

"Umm...hi."

"I'm Amy Rose."

"I'm...Domenic."

"Hi Domenic."

"Um...what was your name again."

"Amy Rose."

"H-H-How nice to see you Amy."

"Nice to see you too. You were sleeping for a while."

"Um...I think I'm not supposed to be here."

"What do you mean? Somehow, you remind of someone I...haven't seen for a while."

"Umm...who would that be?"

Amy looked away.

"Just a friend I met."

"Who would that be?"

Amy sighed.

"You remind me of a friend. He had no idea how he got here. He's like more...different. He swears a lot, friendly, kinda funny, he was great. But, I just wish we hadn't been so rough on him. Tails kinda...overreacted when he talked to him. He knew like almost everything about us. At first I found that strange, but now, I find that kinda disturbing."

"Amy...who is this person you're talking about?"

Amy looked at Domenic with nervous look.

"Well...the name...is um..."

"Please, tell me. I might have a idea who you're talking about."

Amy looked down and let out a sigh. She looked back at him.

"His name is Bromaster. I know the name is weird, but..."

"Bromaster The Hedgehog?"

Amy made a surprising look.

"H-H-How?!"

"I read his stories."

"Stories? But..."

"Problem is, we live like 5,000 miles away from each other. Now, I'm like 10000000000000000000000000000 miles away. Maybe even father than that."

Amy made a sad look.

"What's wrong Amy."

"I just miss him. He was funny."

"He is funny. Maybe we can go to Tails and figure a way to talk to him. Maybe send a email."

Amy smiled a little.

"Thanks!"

Amy hugged him.

5 mins later They made it to the lab. Domenic made a surprised look.

"It's a lot bigger then I imagine."

"Yeah, Tails is really smart."

Amy went inside and saw Tails.

"Hey Tails."

"Hey Amy. Here by yourself?"

"Nope."

Domenic was outside. Amy looked at him.

"I can come in too, right?"

"Of course!"

Amy pulled his arm. Tails looked at Domenic.

"Bromaster?"

"No, I'm Domenic. I just appeared here out of nowhere."

Tails started thinking.

"Hmm...so, if Sonic is missing, then Domenic must've been...the one we brought here. So Sonic is on Earth!"

"Hey Tails, you have really cool inventions...no wait. YOU HAVE LIKE AMAZING INVENTIONS! YOU ARE LIKE AN AMAZING SCIENTIST!"

"Hey. I may be smart. But...okay, maybe I am cool."

"Where's Sonic? He usually hangs with you all day."

"Well, about that Amy...umm...I accidentally sent him to Earth."

"Earth? Why?"

"Wait! What!? Earth!? I'm supposed to be in Earth! Why am I here?"

Hey Guys, special surprise. It's me, Domenic. I'm gonna narrate as Sonic in my house while Tails explains everything to me and Amy.

Sonic was on the floor. He got up and held his head.

"Ugh...oh...man do I have a headache."

Sonic looked around.

"Wha? Where am I? I don't remember being here!"

He walked around. Looking everywhere in my house.

"Hmm...I have no clue where I am. I remember myself pulling a switch. And now I'm here..."

Sonic then, smiled.

"Hang on a second! Seems like I'm on Earth after all. I seem to know Tails' machines better than he himself. Tsk!"

Sonic looked around more. He saw my unfinished lunch.

"Seems like someone was here not too long ago. Seeing that makes me kinda hungry. I better check out the food here."

He ran to the freezer and opened it.

"Seems like this place is stocked up on plenty of food!"

He took out a frozen pizza and bit into it.

"Yuck! Ouch! Ugh! These guys sure have weird food. And metal teeth! This thing is rock solid! Why don't they have any Chile Dogs?"

He threw it in the bin, and went to the fridge.

"Hey, this looks just like the other fridge, but it's bigger! I wanna check out what´s in there."

Sonic opened the fridge, and a bottle of milk fell out. He stepped back and it fell to the floor. Sonic looked around.

"Whoops. Guess I'll have to clean that up. But first I'll check this out."

He opened a can of Ginger Beer and took a sip.

"Hey! Not bad. These people might not have such a bad taste after all."

Sonic drunk and drunk till the can was empty. He threw it at the bin and missed.

"Gee, what a mess I made. Though, I don't think I need to worry about it. Someone else will take care of it (burp)...well excuse me!"

Sonic laid on the sofa and turned on the TV. Sonic Boom was on. The Intro started.

"Hey That's me. I look good. Guess Bromaster was right! Hmm...Knuckles is huge...huh? A Badger? Eeh. Guess I'll met her when I see her...Eggman's toys got crushed by the title! Hahahahahaha! NO! DON'T BLOW IT UP! Ah man! This show is gotta be good!"

Sonic went to the fridge. He grabbed another can of Ginger Beer. He ran back. Almost slipped on the milk jug.

"Whoa! Okay. Maybe I should pick that up."

He set it on the table, jumped on the couch, open the can, and took a sip.

"Ah yeah! This is happening!"

All right, back to me. I just went to get can of Coke. XD!

Tails told everything to Domenic and Amy.

"So you're saying, you two were trying to make a teleporter to Earth so we can visit Bromaster?"

"Yeah, problem is...I can't bring Sonic back. I tried calling but he wouldn't answer. I have no idea what to do now."

Domenic had a thought.

"Hey Tails. I may have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Maybe, if you can improve my phone, you can call Sonic. After all, my phone did came from Earth. And it has Mobile Data."

Domenic took out his phone and handed it to Tails.

"Maybe, this can work."

Tails started to unscrew tiny nuts. Then, he took out the chip and started put in really tiny chips on in.

"DON'T BREAK IT!"

Tails smiled.

"Relax. This is very easy to work on. None of my inventions failed."

"Then, how am I here?"

"Okay, maybe some of them failed."

30 mins later, Tails finished.

"Okay. Its all ready. I hope your 4G is strong."

"Usually it is."

Back to Sonic.

Sonic was finishing up the episode of Sonic Boom.

"Man! Do I love this!"

Suddenly, Sonic´s communicator rang.

"Hmm? Tails said this wouldn't work."

Sonic looked at his communicator.

"Who's Domenic? Maybe I should answer it."

Sonic answered it.

"SONIC! CAN YOU HEAR ME!"

"Aaah! Tails! Don't leave your caps on!"

"Sonic! Are you okay?!"

"Yeah! I'm fine! I'm in Earth. But, why is it so tiny? There's nobody here."

"You're probably in a house."

"Oh. That explains. Well, I'm just crashing here. Feeling comfy and warm."

"Hey, is he in my house?"

"He could be."

"You know, someone left their half beagle and half drunk soda. I didn't touch it. Or anything else."

"He's in my house for sure.

"Well Sonic, you're in someone's house."

"I think I knew that. Don't worry. Everything was untouched. (Burp)...okay maybe I took a couple of drinks."

"Sounds like he took a couple of Ginger Beers."

"So, do I go see Bromaster?"

"Bromaster lives far away from there. You're gonna have to run about 2 hours to get there. Avoiding traffic, passing boarders, and running on water."

"So, is that a yes?"

"Sonic, we don't even know where you are."

"My house is in Germany. Bromaster is in the United States."

"Well, we got his location. And I just received yours. So, that's pretty far from Bromaster."

"Maybe you should talk to him first."

"Great idea Amy. I'll use his email."

Now, the moment we all waited for. ME XD LOL!

I was home alone for a couple of months. Had a house to take care of. Already got money to pay bills and buy stuff. Got a gun for self defence. It was a Desert Eagle. My Dad gave it to me when they left. I used a gun lots of times so yeah. That's not a joke. I really did use a gun before. No bullshit! I was drinking a can of coke. While doing a story.

"And then Sonic comes in and say, Amy! I'm kinda busy with Tails right now. But, I guess we can go do something when I'm done. Then, Amy smiled and said, huh? I got mail. Probably a review from FanFiction."

I went to check my emails. There was a message from Tails.

"Tails? Where did he get a signal from? How is that possible? Whatever. He's smarter then everyone here."

I read the mail.

"Bromaster, Sonic is in your world, I can't send him back. We need your phone to send him back."

I made a angry look.

"Are you serious! Great! Now I have to deal with this!"

I replied back.

"Where is Sonic?"

Tails gotten the message.

"Okay, I got a email from him."

"What does it say."

"Where's Sonic? He's in Germany."

Tails sent it. I continue doing my story.

"And, so Sonic decided to go see Amy and take her out on a...another email."

I read the email.

"IN GERMANY?! WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW THE HELL AM I GONNA GO TO GERMANY AND GET HIM! YOU KNOW WHAT?! Here's my number. Tell Sonic to find a phone a call me. (1-###-####) there!"

I sent the email. Tails read the email.

"Sonic, find a phone!"

"Umm...okay."

Sonic got up and looked around. He saw a cell phone on the table.

"Found one."

"Here's the number."

Tails told Sonic my number. Like the hell I'm giving out my real number LOL XD!

I continued to do my story.

"Amy ran up to Sonic and said Sonic! Sonic dropped a sweat."

I received a call.

"Germany? What he got a phone card or something? How is possible? Okay, sure whatever."

Yeah. I answered.

"Yo. This is BTH. I'm not giving any unknown caller my real name. Who is this?"

"Its me Sonic."

"Hmm...so..."Sonic" if you're not a fake caller, what is your favorite food?"

"Chile Dogs OF COURSE!"

"Yeah that's you. Okay. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING AT GERMANY!? YOU CAN BE TAKEN AWAY FOREVER IF PEOPLE SEE YOU! OR WORSE! FAN GIRLS! WORSE THEN AMY!"

"HEY I HEARD THAT!"

"WHA!? WHA?! WHAT?! ARE YOU GUYS THERE TOO?!"

"No! We're at the lab. Sonic has his communicator. He's calling you on a phone."

"Well, why are you in Germany? Where are you? In a house?"

"He's in my house."

"Who's that?"

"I'm Domenic! I read your stories."

"Domenic? Oh man! Now...I...just...we...forget it!"

"Yeah, so we need your phone to send me back."

"How?! I'm like 5,000 miles away! I need a plane to get there! You're gonna have to run about 2 hours without getting caught!"

"2 hours?! What?! I rather take a plane!"

"Sonic. There's no rings for you to collect here! You will die instantly! 1 punch and your gone! No power ups! No life box! No checkpoints! Nothing but 1 shot!"

Sonic looked down.

"I guess, I have no choice then. I might come back here and have some fun then."

I face palmed.

"All right. I'm gonna go. See ya."

Sonic hung up on me.

"DAMN IT! You better make this Sonic."

"Sonic! Are you there!"

"Yeah, Tails. I'm gonna make a run for it."

"Why?!"

"Its for the best."

"Sonic! You're not gonna try something dumb are you?"

"Don't worry. This time I don't need rings or checkpoints."

"What?! YOU'RE GONNA DIE! DON'T DO IT!"

"Sorry. But, a hedgehog gotta do what a hedgehog gotta do!"

Sonic hung up.

"Alright. Maybe just 1 more drink."

Back to Tails.

"Sonic! CAN YOU HEAR ME?!"

"He probably hang up. I think he can do it. After what I saw in a Sonic TV show."

"I hope he makes it."

"Yeah. We will all do."

Well, Sonic was on the water. He just ran and ran making a wave of water. Some people noticed a blue streak. They just ignored it.

Sonic kept running and running. Jumping off rooftops, doing crazy tricks, he was hoping for a robot to appear. But, he just couldn't find one to attack. He reached a bridge. He grind across the lines with his shoes. He went through tunnels, alleys, buildings, and parks. XD!

"Man, this is fun and all, but I miss the robots destroying me."

Then, a body of water appeared.

"Oh man. I have to get wet again."

Sonic just zoomed. He was fast enough to run on top of water. His speed allows him to fly off the ground too. More water just kept coming and coming. Sonic was getting bored. Then, a killer whale came out of nowhere. Sonic tried to turn.

"WHOA! TURN! TURN! IT'S HARD TO TURN!"

Sonic just went over it.

"Oh...and I thought I was gonna have to break out of that mouth."

Later on, Sonic made it to land. He saw the Statue Of Liberty on Liberty Island. Or was it Happiness Island? Whatever. Sonic made it to New York City. He saw a really big building and ran on it. Somehow, gravity got to him and pulled him down.

"CAUSE I'M FREEEEEEEEE! FREEEEEEEEEEEEE FAAAAAAAAAAALLING!"

But like every game the allows you to land, he did tricks and land safety. What? He can survive free falling. Even go play the games. Lol! He kept running. He eventually got to Michigan.

"Okay, now where's Detroit?"

Sonic looked and ran. Jumping off rooftops. He then saw a ramp. He jumped off.

"I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! I BELIEVE I CAN TOUCH THE SKY!"

He landed and kept running. He then, made it to town called (?) He looked for my street, and knocked my door. I was finishing up my story.

"Then, Sonic and Amy lean towards each other slowly. Staring into their emerald green eyes. They then..."

(KNOCK KNOCK)

"You kidding me?!"

I grabbed my gun and put it in my pocket. I went to the door.

"Who's there?"

"Its Sonic."

"Hmm...Sonic huh?"

I opened the door. Pointed my gun at Sonic. Sonic had his hand up.

"You on my side or not?"

I put the gun on my pocket.

"Sorry. Usually a unknown person would say that."

I let Sonic in.

"Well, you did it. I can't believe you run from Germany to here."

"Say, you got any Ginger Beer?"

"What the hell? Ginger Beer?"

I grabbed a coke for me. And a coke for Sonic

"Try a Coke. Better taste. My opinion. (Opens 1 and takes a sip.)"

Sonic opened the can and took a sip.

"Hey, Cola! Not Bad!"

"Yeah. So, how was your trip?"

"Kinda boring. I missed the robots trying to kill me."

"I know how you feel. But, you can finally rest now. Plus, you always got friends to spare with."

"True."

"Hey, if you're fast and all, can you say the alphabet faster then me?"

"The Alphabet. Nice try. But, I already knew the joke."

"DAMN IT! Alright. Let's not waste time."

I pulled out my old phone with the button that takes me to Mobius.

"All right. We both have to press it. Ready?"

"Ready when you are."

"Go!"

Me and Sonic pressed the button and appeared back in Tails lab.

"Guess who's back?"

"Sonic!"

"SONIC!"

Amy squeezed Sonic tight.

"A-Amy! Your squeezing me."

"Sup guys. Its been months!"

"Bromaster? You're back!"

"Bromaster. It's a pleasure meeting you."

I went to Domenic.

"Hey. Glad to have someone to like my stories. So, how was it here?"

"It was kinda cool!"

"Yeah. (Takes a sip)

I went to Tails

"Hey Tails. You doing okay?"

"Yeah. We tried to come visit you."

"Hmm...oh that's why! You guys should've told me first. Lol!"

"It's been a long time since you ever came."

"I kinda had to do some stuff."

"Bromaster!"

Amy dropped Sonic and hugged me. Sonic got up and looked at me.

"A-Amy! I'm holding a drink."

"I tried telling her that. (Takes a sip)"

"It's been so long! Why haven't you visit me!"

"I just sorta...got busy."

"With what?"

"Um...stuff."

"Grr! What is more important then me?!"

I made a worried look.

"B-But I'm here now!"

Amy squeezed me really hard. Giving me a death hug.

"AAAAHHH! WHY ME?! NOW I KNOW HOW SONIC FEELS!"

"Yep!"

"Can somebody explain that to me?"

Tails whispered in his ear.

"Tails, your fur is kinda tickling my ear there."

"Sonic and Bromaster are together with Amy...so they're you know."

"Ooooohh a threesome. Hahahaha."

 _ **[THREESOME ALERT!]**_

Amy grabbed Sonic too and squeezed us.

"AAAAAHH! NOT ME AGAIN!"

"THIS IS REALLY PAINFUL!"

"I wish I can get a hug from her."

"Really? I mean that's gonna hurt over there."

"Not a death hug. I meant a soft hug from Amy."

"Oooh..."

Amy then released us.

"I want a soft hug."

I hugged Amy softly.

"Like this."

Amy hugged me gently.

"Yeah...that hug."

Amy then, went to Sonic.

"Whoa! Not again."

Amy gave him a soft gentle hug.

"Amy...you...feel...really...soft."

Sonic hugged back.

"This feels nice."

I looked at Domenic.

"Hey, psst! Domenic."

"Huh?"

"I got you. Don't worry."

"You got me what?"

I whispered in Amy's ear. She nodded and gave a hug to Domenic.

"Not too hard!"

"Don't worry. I'm gentle."

Amy gave him a warm soft hug.

"This feels...really nice. I wish this moment can last."

"You deserved it."

Amy kissed his cheek. Domenic blushed. I looked at Sonic.

"So, you guys did anything new?"

"Not really. I spent 2 hours running to your place. Ran into a killer whale."

"Got scared? Or something?"

"Nah, it just brings back memories."

"Like in Seaside hill and Emerald Beach?"

"Yeah."

"Dude. You were running from that whale. I mean, that whale was FUCKING PISSED!"

Sonic pointed at Amy. I looked back and got slapped.

"OWW! I...JUST..."

I sighed.

"But, whales are amazing you know, they're smarter then humans. That's a fact. Even smarter then Eggman."

Sonic laughed!

"Wow xD."

Amy smiled and kissed my cheek.

I whispered to Sonic.

"This is uncomfortable. Me and you have her? Don't you think that's a little...you know?"

"Yeah...is it."

"I gotta do something. I'm gonna take care of it."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Well, I'm not gonna do anything. I'm gonna talk to her."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"I know you're protecting her. Don't worry. I'm not. And did you get caught?"

"No. I was too fast for..."

"The naked eye. I know."

"Well, thanks for finishing my sentence."

"Hey, I played your games. I know you. You're too slow! Hey let's play again some other time! Hey, how do you collect rings? And where do you do with them?"

"The real question is...where do they come from?"

"Maybe they just spawn like that?"

"Maybe."

Domenic looked at Tails.

"Say, I've been wondering. Is it true you keep a plane in your lab?"

"Well, to answer that question, look behind you."

Domenic looked at the plane.

"Oh wow. I didn't even notice."

"Wanna go for a ride?"

"WOULD I?!"

"Would you?"

"WOULD I?!

"Would you?"

"WOULD I?!"

"Would you?"

"WOU-...I would yes."

Tails and Domenic got on it. Tails buckled him up. I went to Tails

"You leaving?"

"Yeah. Just going for a ride."

"Say...is Angle Island still crashed?"

"We'll check it out."

"Great."

"Don't touch anything."

"I won't."

I lean on the wall and press the button. The lab started shaking.

"Oh my bad!"

The lab opened the garage door.

"Oh. I totally meant to do that heh heh."

Tails sighed and started the plane. They lift in the air. Amy went to me and Sonic.

"So, what are you guys gonna do? (͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)"

Me and Sonic looked at each other.

"Umm...you go. I'm gonna chill."

"You don't really get her that much. You go."

"Just go. I'm fine. Plus...I really need rest. I'm tired."

"From what?"

"From all this. My little heart can't take this."

"What a nice excuse."

Amy pulled Sonic's arm. I sorta walked out and sat on a tree. I can just sit and listen to music all day.

"Finally."

I scanned through my music. I then, chose a random song.

Well, I pressed random and it just chose the music I was gonna use on my Sonamy vid. So pretty much I listening to...

"Just a dreeeeeaaam...wait WHAT?! NO! DON'T LET THE BEAT GET IN MY HEAD! IT'S SO CATCHY!"

I just took off my ear buds.

"Well I'M DONE NARRATING!"

Hey guys. Bromaster had to go do some file managing. So anyway, back to narrating as me. Domenic. Let's go.

The Tornado broke into smooth flight. I knew Tails was the kind of guy you can talk to, so I thought I'd use the time to talk about what had happened earlier at the lab. But before I could start the conversation, Tails had the same idea.

"So, you like her?"

"Yeah. I think it's kinda weird."

"Why? What's wrong with it? Is it because you're human and she's a hedgehog?"

"Well that, yes but, you know up until now I never knew you guys really existed..."

"And?"

"I thought I was going crazy... being in love with someone who doesn't exist. And it's worse than that...I couldn't tell anyone or they would make fun of me. So I was internally going crazy with emotions about Amy, who didn't exist in my eyes. And I had to keep it silent...it was very hard for me."

"Well you see, a lot of guys ask Amy out, but most of the time she rejects them. You can be lucky for sure that she kissed you. She only ever kisses is Sonic and Bromaster. Sonic dates Amy now. Bromaster...well, he told us he had to follow the rules in his culture. So, he can't take her out. What I'm saying is, he can't date her."

"But you don't understand, Tails. That's not what I want. I don't need the kind of girl who I date every week and who I kiss every now and then. And I'm not sure she really meant it. after all Bromaster told her to give me a hug..."

"He told her to give you a hug, not to kiss you."

"You sure?"

"Yep."

"You know why I'm into her, Tails?"

"No, why?"

"Because I...she...I need a shoulder to cry on and a warm hug sometimes. And at home, I have nobody I trust enough. Do you think she can understand that?"

"I'm sure she will, Domenic. She is very sympathetic. Well, surely she may be a little you know...hyper sometimes but, she's filled with surprises."

"But even if our time here is so nice, this evening the portal will come and its bye bye forever..."

I started to cry a little at the thought of that. Spending the nicest time ever with Amy and then never see her again.

"Not really. I tweaked your phone a little bit. You can come back any time to see her with the push of a button. Just like Bromaster."

That brightened me up a little.

"Thanks so much Tails!"

I wanted to hug him but he pushed me off.

"Not right now Domenic. I'm flying a plane! When we land on Angel Island. It's right down there."

Tails pointed at an island in a big lake.

"I thought Angel Island was floating."

"Well it usually floats, but the Master Emerald that gives the Island the power to float is broken. Eggman shattered it last time Bromaster was here. He's dead now, so we can finally live in peace."

Tails landed the plane on Angel Island and helped me get out.

"Hey Tails. I still owe you a hug."

Tails backed away, but then he gave in.

"All right. But only a little one. And not too tight."

I gave him a hug. His chest was furry.

"Okay. That's enough."

I let go.

"Let´s go find Knuckles. I'm sure he'll be interested to meet somebody from Earth."

"Okay. And he might need some help with the Master Emerald."

Me and Tails set off searching for knuckles

"Hey look. There he is. HEY KNUCKLES!"

"Ah hello Tails. Good to see you buddy. You came just the right time. I could use your hands now. Who is he you brought along?"

Knuckles pointed at me.

"Oh. That's Domenic. He kinda ended up here accidentally as I tried to teleport Sonic over to Earth."

"Oh I see. Well hello there. Say Tails, can you quickly help me put this Master Emerald together again?"

"Sure."

I asked if I could help too, but Tails said I didn't know how to do it, so I just sat and enjoyed the sun on my face. After about five minutes Tails stood up and said he was done. Knuckles thanked Tails and we went back in the direction of the plane. About halfway to the plane, the island started rising again. I lost my balance, but luckily Tails caught me before I fell. We went back to the plane and flew back to the lab. On the plane I asked Tails.

"I kind of want to speak to Amy again. Do you think Sonic would mind if I speak to her alone? And won't Amy make fun of me?"

"No. It will be fine. Sonic wouldn't mind. And Amy is really friendly. You'll be okay."

After my talk with Tails, I felt better and wanted to try talking to Amy again. So I walked up to her.

"Amy?"

"Huh?"

"Can I speak to you?"

She looked at me with her emerald green eyes.

"Hey, sure"

I could feel emotions rising up in me. I was close to crying, but I held it in a little longer.

"Alone?"

She looked sort of worried

"...Umm, if you say so..."

Me and Amy left the room. I started crying.

"Hey... what's wrong?"

I hugged her tightly.

"Did something happened as you were with Tails?"

I hugged her a little tighter.

"Listen to me Amy. I need you to take me seriously. I'm going through hard times..."

Amy then, sighed. She thought she knew what's going on.

"You like me, right? I kinda knew..."

I continue in a quiet voice

"Not just that Amy. I love you..."

"I kinda hear that a lot from other people..."

"When I'm at home and I need somebody to give a hug, or to tell my secrets, and I have nobody."

Amy hugged me tighter.

"And it gets so bad sometimes, that I hug my pillow instead."

"That sure does sound sad. But you should keep looking. One day, you'll find that person. Just like I found Sonic."

"But one day might be in 5 years...or even later...and until then, can I count on you to give me a hug when I need it?"

"Of course you can. But only until you've found that girl of yours."

"Thanks Amy."

I stopped crying

"Its one of my deepest dreams come true that you exist, Amy."

"Do you want to know why I'm comforting you, Domenic?"

"Why is that, Amy?"

"It's because you are like me. It reminds me when I get upset because Sonic doesn't love me."

"But he does Amy. I'm sure of it. Do you know why I am a Sonamy fan?"

"Why is that?"

"Because up until now, Sonamy was the only way to spend time with you. When I read the stories I can imagine it's not you and Sonic, but you and me."

"It's okay. I'll look after you. but you need to keep an eye out for that girl. We can't be together forever."

"Okay Amy. know, there is this one girl she lives one block away and we get along, but the problem is she is like 4 years younger than me and she doesn't understand love or what I'm going through quite yet. After all she's only 11."

"You should wait. Maybe when she grows up you can do stuff together. Who knows? Maybe she is the one?"

"I don't know for sure. 3 years is a big difference..."

"You can always give it a shot."

She winked at me.

"Tails always says that to us."

I laughed and wiped away my tears.

"Plus, I was pretty young when I met Sonic."

"Let's go back to the others again. Thanks for comforting me again."

"Oh it's nothing. After all you helped me get back Sonic. You deserve it."

Then she kissed me. I blushed.

Well, back to me. BROMASTER!

They both went back in. Tails gave Domenic a thumbs ups. He was saying

"Did it worked out?"

Domenic gave a thumbs ups too. He was saying.

"Yeah."

Amy then, went to us. Me and Sonic. We were both talking about something.

"Why can't you swim?"

"I never learned how."

"I can't float. But, I can move. It's kinda confusing. But, hedgehogs are excellent swimmers. And you sink down every time you're in the water."

"What can I do? I try so hard to get out?"

"Have you ever entered in the Olympic games?"

"Yeah. With that Mario guy. Why you asking?"

"I played the game and when I saw the swimming..."

"NO! DON'T EVEN SAY IT!"

"YOUR SWIMMING WAS TERRIBLE! UNDERWATER RUN? WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I COULDN'T SWIM OKAY!"

"I just threw my Wii out the window!"

"Man! I can't believe my secrets are gone."

"Well, not all. Where do you put the emeralds?"

"I hide them in my quills."

"Don't they fall out?"

"Nope. My quills are like pockets. Where else do we put them?"

"What about Amy's hammer?"

Amy made a AHEM! Sonic made a nervous look.

"Well, I just gave away the answer already so...GOTTA GO!"

Amy pulled Sonic's tail before he got away. Sonic wasn't going anywhere.

"Umm...wait. What's the problem?"

"My hammer hiding spot was supposed to be a secret."

"Wait! In your quills? WHA?! HOW THE HECK IS IT GOING TO FIT IN THERE? Does it shrink or something?"

Amy sighed.

"Yes. It shrinks."

"Well, that's kinda an idea I figured already. I mean, where else do you put them? Or how about bringing them out in thin air."

Sonic and Amy laughed.

Tails and Domenic were talking to each other.

"For a young fox, you're a guy who you can talk about anything."

"Well, to tell you a secret, Sonic talks to me about his problem all the time."

"Aren't you too young to know what I'm going through though?"

"That's how Sonic was. He told me about meeting different girls. He used to tell me about Sally, Amy, and etc."

"Oh yeah. Cause he's 16."

"He's 17 now."

"Right."

I walked to Tails.

"I heard everything. And in Sonic Boom he's 18. Which explains th-"

Sonic came in.

"Hey, Sonic Boom. I watched that. It was awesome."

I made a surprising look.

"Y-Y-You what!? Okay, what's good about is that Sonic Boom is a different time period. But, they did have to save little villages. Okay we're cool."

"Who wants pizza?"

"Me!"

"Eh...okay."

"Nah. I'm good."

"I'm having Sonic's lips right now."

"Wha?"

Amy kissed Sonic.

"Mmufffttmmm."

Tails took out a box of pizza in the fridge.

"Do you have a ray that cooks food?"

"Domenic, I'm sure he's gonna cook it in a microwave. And when it's done, he's just gonna say BAM!"

Tails took out a microwave ray gun.

"Nope. I use my inventions."

I face palmed.

"Of course."

"Pepperoni or cheese?"

"Pepperoni!"

"What about you Bromaster?"

"Cheese. I don't eat pork."

"I see why, but, it's turkey."

"Sorry Tails, but I prefer cheese."

"Suit yourself."

We gotten our slice of pizza.

"This taste great Tails."

"Yeah. This taste better then Hungry Howies and Jets."

Then, the portal appeared.

"Well, I guess I better go."

I jumped through the portal.

"See ya guys. It was nice meeting you."

Domenic jumped in.

"Well guys. Another day done."

"I'm beat. I'm going to bed."

Well, Sonic just dropped down and fell asleep. Amy yawned.

"I'm tired. I'm going home."

"See ya Amy. I'll just take care of Sonic."

Amy walked out.

Okay, That's chapter 1


	2. A New Day

All right. Chapter 2.

The next day. I woke up. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, put on deodorant, had breakfast...okay...moving on.

I was about to stay home but, I needed some fun in my life so, I decided to go back.

So, I pulled out my old crappy phone that had the red button. I pressed it. I just appeared in a random place in Mobius. Lucky I knew where Tails' lab was. And so I walked. Later on, I made it. Before I made it to the door, I bumped into Domenic.

"Oh. Hey. Um...sorry."

"It's okay. Glad you came too."

"Yeah...I just gotten bored."

"Me too. Say, where is everybody?"

"Probably sleeping. Sonic is right behind you."

Domenic looked back. Sonic was looking at him.

"Sup."

"Hey Sonic. How did you sleep?"

"I didn't sleep."

"W-Why?"

"Wasn't tired."

"Well gee Sonic, if you're not tired then how about we race."

"Um...excuse me?"

"That's right. I asked the almighty speedster to race me. I'm faster than everyone I know."

"Well, you're gonna lose no matter what. Even if he had to walk backwards."

"Dude, you can't be serious."

"Come on. Let's have some fun. Plus, I always wanted to race you."

"Dude, stop playing around. You know I'm gonna win."

"Oh, and I thought you love to compete."

"Fine! Where to?"

"Around the lab! 1 lap. Cause I have low stamina."

"Oh, wow. This is a waste of my time."

We both got into our starting position. Domenic was doing the countdown.

"On your marks...get set...GO!"

I sweep kicked. Sonic ran as fast but he tripped on my leg and he rolled down miles away from the lab. Then, I reached the finish line before he got to me.

"Heh. I won."

"But, you tripped me."

"Yeah. That's like cheating."

"But, he didn't reach the finish line!"

"Okay, rematch."

"Sorry. Low stamina."

"Hey! This time I'm not gonna be in the dust. Let's go!"

"All right! Before you wake up..."

Someone started shouted.

"HEY! QUIET DOWN! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

I face palmed.

"Before you wake up Amy..."

"Come on. 1 more lap."

"All right. But, that's it. And to make to spice if up, if you win, I'll make a embarrassing story if myself in front of you guys."

"And if I lose?"

"I'll have an emerald for the rest of the day."

"Whoa! The emerald is not for you to play with!"

"Hey, I know that. If I know you then, I know damn well that the emerald is to be protected. I just wanna hold it."

Sonic groaned.

"Fine! You better find a pencil."

"I got a pen! I won't be able to erase."

"This...could be intresting."

They went to their starting position. Sonic was ready to jump over my leg. I wasn't planning doing that.

"On you marks..."

Sonic smiled. I was laughing. I couldn't wait to see what's gonna happen after this.

"Get set...GO!"

I didn't run. I just walked. Sonic couldn't move.

"HUH?! WHAT THE?!"

I reached the finish line.

"And I won again."

"BUT...I...CAN'T...WHAT..."

Tails came out with a remote.

"Magnet shoes."

I laughed. Sonic groaned.

"Betrayed by my own best buddy."

"Relax Sonic. It was just a joke."

"I know you're faster then me. Plus, I make embarrassing stories of me everyday."

"Yeah...that's kinda true. I read his stories."

"I seen the emerald a million times. I saw Shadow's emerald. Which is very lucky to see."

Tails took out his emerald.

"But, they'll all the same."

Domenic looked closely. He felt it with his bare skin.

"It's so shiny. I just wanna buy stuff with it. But I can't for important reasons. It's really hard too."

"CAN SOMEBODY GET ME OUT OF THESE THINGS?!"

Then, Amy ran to us.

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS SCREAMING?!"

"Hey, we're just having some fun."

"Early in the morning?!"

"Well gee, you guys like to sleep a lot."

"Tails, can I get out of these shoes?"

"Sure Sonic."

Tails pressed a button. Sonic was free.

"Finally! I'm switching these."

Sonic went inside to get another pair of speed shoes.

"Anyone want waffles?"

"Sure!"

"I do!"

"I guess I'm already awake. Okay."

They all went inside. Tails already gave us a plate of warm, soft, golden, tasty waffles. With, a 4 second squeeze of syrup. Well dang. I just made myself hungry. XD

"This is good!"

"Tails, what invention did you used for this?"

"Oh, well I didn't use any of my inventions. I just cooked it handmade."

"Well, this is great!"

"Tails, where did Sonic go?"

"Well, he's behind you Amy."

Sonic slowly backed away. But then, Amy just squeezed the life out of him.

"AAAAHHH! THIS HURTS!"

"I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!"

After we ate, Tails looked at the Tornado.

"Hmm..."

Domenic followed Tails.

"You need help?"

"Hang on a second."

"Okay."

Tails then, pulled out an old lever handle.

"So that's where this was!"

"A switch? What was it doing under there?"

"I don't know, but this is our brake. I need to replace this. Hey, why don't you and Sonic come along?"

"I always wanted to see your house. Okay!"

Sonic came back.

"I heard everything! And I'm in!"

"Wait! Who's gonna watch the lab?"

I went to Sonic.

"I'll watch her."

"And what if somebody comes and snatch you and Amy?"

I pulled out a gun.

"Oh...well then, all right! Let's go!"

Tails, Sonic, and Domenic walked out and head to Tails' house.

Well, gonna stick with me and Amy. NOPE! THAT'S A LIE!

They finally made it there. Tails took out his keys.

"Tails' this place looks huge on the outside."

"But it's small on the inside."

"Oh. Heh heh."

Tails opened the door. There was boxes everywhere.

"What's in the box Tails?"

"Parts, tools, and gadgets."

Domenic saw a lever. He picked it up.

"Is this what you're looking for?"

Tails smiled.

"Yeah. That's exactly what I needed."

Sonic picked up random invention.

"What does this do?"

Tails looked at Sonic.

"Huh? Wait don't press it!"

Sonic pressed the button. He was frozen.

"Wow. That's was unexpected!"

Tails took out his heat ray gun and shot Sonic. He was free.

"Oh man! That was so cold!"

"He did tell you not to press it."

"Sorry! I just got really curious. I could go for a drink right now."

"I don't have a Ginger Beer."

"I do."

Tails gave one to Sonic. He gave another to Domenic. They opened up and took a sip.

"Where did you get this Tails?"

"Well, I cloned your unopened cans of drink for us to drink. They are really good."

"It is pretty great."

"All right, we should head back."

"All right Tails, TO THE LAB!"

( _ **BATMAN'S TO THE BAT CAVE SOUND)**_

Hey guys. It's me, Domenic. I'm going to narrate this next sequence.

As we walked to the lab to see Amy and Bromaster, on the couch, I saw Amy. She was crying, tears flowing from her eyes. Bromaster was sitting next to her, showing no interest. I went to Amy.

"Hey Amy, what's the matter?"

She looked at me. Her eyes were red and wet from the tears.

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Are you sure? You seem very upset. Do you want to talk? I might be able to help."

Amy nodded. I lead her out of the room. She told me to follow her. She lead me through some trees. Then, there was a lake.

"I come here a lot when I need a break from everyone. Even from Sonic."

Amy sits down

"So tell me, what exactly happened while I was out?"

"I-it was Bromaster..."

She started crying again. I offered a hug. We sat there for a while, enjoying each others company.

As Amy had calmed down a bit, she started to loosen her grip on me.

"Bromaster said he wanted some space..."

"What do you mean Amy? You got along so well."

"He said he wanted to break up with me."

Amy started crying again. I offered another hug. We hugged tightly for a while.

"But why would he do that? He loves you?"

Amy tightened the hug.

"He said it was to make it fair for you."

"But I don't get that. I'll have to have a serious word with him later."

"He also said he wasn't comfortable with him and Sonic fighting about me."

"But he has a point there. You both weren't meant to be together. Us both also weren't meant to comfort each other. You belong to Sonic and you know that. We don't belong here."

"I know...he...he just helped me a lot with Sonic..."

Amy hugged a little tighter.

"And do you know why he did?"

Amy got bitter.

"Cause he's a sonamy fan. That's all. It was fake love all the time. He just wanted material for his stories."

"No Amy. It's cause he wants you both to be happy together."

"Really?"

"Yes Amy. He did it for you. And right now he is having a talk with Sonic. He really wants you to be together."

"T-Thank you Domenic."

"It's okay Amy. Now listen. I really don't want to make you feel bad or anything, but last night as I said I love you..."

"What about it?"

"I...I meant it in a different way than you think..."

"Huh?"

I hesitated for a moment, thinking how I could tell her.

"I didn't say it because I felt true feelings of love."

"Well what is it then?"

"I said it because... I can trust you."

"I think I can understand that."

"And that is exactly why I said that last night. Because you understand."

"Thank you"

"I should actually thank you. For understanding."

Amy squeezed me tightly.

"Let's go back to the lab."

Then I added in an angry voice.

"I need a word with Bromaster."

Lol if it was a satantic evil voice. Holy shit XD

So, they went into the lab. I was talking to Sonic.

"Why would you do that?!"

"You know I don't belong with her! I did this for all of us!"

Domenic looked at me. I turned and looked at him. He was angry.

"What?"

"We need to talk."

"Um...sure."

Domenic and I went outside.

"Okay, what did I do?"

"What did you do that for?!"

"Do what?"

"Break Amy's heart!"

A tear slid down.

"Because...this was all of a mistake. I shouldn't have been with her. I'm human, she's a hedgehog."

"But she loved you!"

"Domenic. This was my fault for making her love me."

"Why?! You were so lucky to have her!? Plus, you helped her. But instead, you bummed everyone out!"

More tears slide down.

"If I was in those romantic stories, I wouldn't want Amy. She deserves something who she really loves. I just helped her out. I didn't wanted to break her heart. She just said she loved me right after I showed her Sonamy. I guess she gotten happy. I'm...sorry. I'll go talk to her. Just, don't hate me. Especially when we are in a place like this."

"It's okay. Just don't let her hate you."

I made a worried look.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M AFRAID OF!"

"Calm down. Just go talk to her."

I nodded and went inside. Well, I said some things to myself before I went to her.

"Just tell her what you have to say. She won't be mad at you if you be honest."

I then, went to her. Amy was on a chair.

"Amy. You still mad?"

Amy made a angry look.

"What do you want?"

I sighed.

"I know you're mad at me but, let's face it. You deserve Sonic more then me. I only been with you because I didn't want to make you upset. Sonic is your true love. I'm just a teen who writes you and sonic together. But, I do it because..."

A tear slide down.

"Because you guys are not like anything other couple. Sonic just wanted to wait till he was ready. And till you were ready. I make you happy in my stories. Usually I suck at making stories. But, when I got to sonamy...I finally found something I can write about. I do worry about you and Shadow or etc being together. And if that happens...I'll just keep writing. Cause deep down...I know you still like Sonic. And Sonic does too. Even though he had 5 other girlfriends. I wanna be friends Amy. Do you forgive me?"

She was crying in tears of joy.

"Of course. I didn't know you cared about us so much."

I kinda made myself cried to.

"I'm sorry."

Amy hugged me.

"It's okay."

Tears flowed through my eyes. That's the truth. I was completely honest in that part.

After that, Amy finally released me. I went to Domenic. I was really stressed on that one. I was tired.

"How it go?"

"It's all back to normal. Oh man! So much stress went me."

I walked outside. Domenic followed me.

"I need to stay home for while. That's why I stopped coming here."

"To pretend it never happened?'

"No...to give them so time to be together. Now I can see Sonamy in front of my face."

"Oh. Heh heh."

"All right let's go. I'm already getting a headache."

We went back. I went to Tails. Tails looked at me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. I just can't believe this happened to me."

"I see your pain."

"Well, I'm about to spend all day at home. I need a break from here. I had trouble for 2 days already. Yesterday and today."

"Well, that explains why you never visit us."

"Exactly. I don't want to make you guys mad or anything."

"Yeah. Hey, I feel like something is missing."

The portal came.

"Never mind."

Me and Domenic waved goodbye and want home.

And so, I told Domenic he can visit them any time he wants. Just not so early in the morning or really late at night.

But, did I really meet the Sonic characters.

Are you fucking dumb? Of course not. We all know that.

Or am I joking?

Pfft! LOL! I'm joking around. That's all and Brofist. And BROFIST to Domenic. Man. We worked so hard on this.

Why didn't I tell them my name? Cause I never give out my real name to anyone like the Sonic characters.

Peace


End file.
